Bella's Christmas
by Samantha-Paige-Cullen
Summary: COMPLETE Bella has been transformed, and is living in Alaska with the Cullens. Christmas is coming up and Alice, of course, has a party planned, What happens when Bella finds out what song she will be doing for karaoke? T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I know some people don't read these, but I just wanted to say, this is my first fanfic. Unlike most authors, I'm not going to ask you to be nice, I want heavy skepticism people!)**

**Disclaimer: See other authors stories for witty remarks (Don't own it)**

(BPOV)

It was the night before Christmas at the Cullen's new house (COUGH mansion COUGH) down in Alaska. Alice was jumping up and down in excitement with boxes and boxes of Christmas decorations (obviously bought brand new) lying out all over the surrounding floor.

"Oh, Bella, don't be a kill-joy!" Alice squealed upon my grimace.

"Was it really necessary to raid Alaska of their Christmas decorations?" I said, sounded strangled from shock.

"Oh, hush Bella, it'll be fun!" she continued to squeal happily.

"What do you need me to do?" I sighed, wanting to be as helpful as possible.

"Set up the karaoke machine," she suggested

I froze, karaoke? "Alice are you insane?" I choked out.

"I resent that," Alice pouted

"Alice not all of us can sing," I informed her

"Oh, well that's too bad, because everyone has been assigned a song and a dance they need to preform tonight." she said matter-of-factly

"And what song was I assigned?" I wheezed out, terrified.

She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket with exaggerated slowness, unfolded and quickly scanned the page.

"Santa Baby," she said in a bored tone, still eyeing the paper.

I felt the air whoosh out of my lungs and everything blacked out.

**2 hours later**

"When will she wake up Alice?" I heard Edward hiss.

I cracked my eyes open to see Edward and Alice sitting on the foot of mine and Edward's bed, waiting for me to wake up.

"She _is_ awake Edward," Alice glared at him.

He quickly quipped his head in my direction, I waved shyly.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked me worriedly.

"Just fine," I trailed off, trying to remember what had caused me to collapse, then it hit me, Alice's karaoke.

**A/N: okay, I know, vampires cant faint, dont go all "Ur a Twilight N00b" on me. It is one of Bella's powers in my story, she has human reactions, she can blush, cry and yes, sleep and faint. R&R I want to know whether I should go on**

**Samantha Paige**


	2. Preperformance

**A/N: I know, you simply couldn't wait for the next chappie, remember, reviews are love.**

**Recap:**

_"Just fine," I trailed off, trying to remember what had caused me to collapse, then it hit me, Alice's karaoke._

**Chapter 2:**

After an hour of battling with Alice, I was sitting with the pixie in the dining room wearing one of those, ridiculous, slutty she-santa outfits. You know? The ones with the mini-skirt and the hooker boots? I self consciously hugged myself.

"Oh, stop it Bella," Alice whined tugging my arms to my sides, "you look D-D-G."

"D-D-G?" I asked, curious.

"Drop Dead Gorgeous," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I childishly rolled my eyes, she had already taught me the routine. The routine can be described in one sentence, walk around and sit on people's laps. Ew. Right now I was waiting for Rosalie to finish her performance. She was assigned the song "Jingle Bells". 'Poor Soul' I thought 'She must feel like an idiot'.

"She Done!" Alice sang, I felt a strike of panic hit me I was last to preform, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle didn't have to preform because Carlisle threatened to take away Alice's shopping privileges, I held a grudge and by god, I was going to get revenge. A plan struck my mind as Alice scurried outside to start the music.

As the opening notes struck I stuck my head around the corner to see what their reactions were, all the songs were kept anonymous, until now. Edward's eyes bulged out of his head as he recognized the song and Jasper and Emmett were snickering at his reaction. Carlisle was calm and collected and Esme was simply in a her-and-carlisle world while Rosalie and Alice were beckoning me forward. I stepped out into the open, moments before the lyrics started and turned to Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and Emmett who were all sitting next to each other and mouthed one word 'Revenge' all of there faces contorted in horror.

**A/N: IM SUCHA...CLIFFY-LEAVER-AT-ER..I guess.. 38 hits and NADA reviews...I'm Begging...I need reviews...Flames or not : )  
**

**Reviews are love!**

**Samantha Paige**


	3. preformance

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, I was working on this chapter and my Evil Sister by the name of Carly turned off the computer. AND I DIDNT HAVE IT SAVED. So I lost the **_**WHOLE BLOODY CHAPTER!**_

**Recap:**_As the opening notes struck I stuck my head around the corner to see what their reactions were, all the songs were kept anonymous, until now. Edward's eyes bulged out of his head as he recognized the song and Jasper and Emmett were snickering at his reaction. Carlisle was calm and collected and Esme was simply in a her-and-carlisle world while Rosalie and Alice were beckoning me forward. I stepped out into the open, moments before the lyrics started and turned to Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and Emmett who were all sitting next to each other and mouthed one word 'Revenge' all of there faces contorted in horror._

I started to smoothly sing the lyrics

"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me

I've been an awful good girl, santa baby

So hurry down the chimney tonight"

I managed to make it across the room using that walk Alice taught me. There was only one main point to this dance routine. You sit on people's laps. I plopped myself down in Edwards lap and sang into his ear softly, though everyone could hear me due to the microphone.

"Santa baby, a '54 convertible, too, light blue

Well I'll wait up for you, dear, santa baby

So hurry down the chimney tonight, yeah"

I slowly got up from his lap and walked the few short steps to Emmett and Jasper. I draped my torso along both of their bodies. My feet lying in Edward's lap. I ran my finger along his chin as I sang.

"Think of all the fun I've missed

Think of all the boys I haven't kissed

Next year I could be just as good

If you check off my Christmas list"

I slowly climbed off of their laps and plopped myself in Carlisle's.

"Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot

I've been an angel all year, santa baby

So hurry down the chimney tonight"

I climbed off of his lap and quickly made my way back to Edward. I stood behind his chair and draped my arms on his shoulders. My fore-arms hanging off.

"Santa, honey, there's one more thing I really do need, the deed

To a platinum mine, santa honey

So hurry down the chimney tonight"

I made my way to the perfectly trimmed and decorated christmas tree in the left corner of the room. I fingered a particularly expensive ornament when I sang.

"Come and trim my Christmas tree

With some decorations bought at Tiffany's

I really do believe in you

Let's see if you believe in me"

I slowly made my way to the center of the room and smiled turning to face everyone. I slowly raised my left hand in front of me as if inspecting my glittering wedding ring. Then I raised it up to my face, letting everyone else see.

Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing

A ring

And I don't mean on the phone, santa baby

So hurry down the chimney tonight

I slowly took steps torward the boys and landed myself in Edward's lap on the last note.

When the song ended I cheerfully bounced up and Emmett, Jasper and Edward all jumped up calling "Cold shower!" While Alice, Rosalie and I cackled like witches.


End file.
